Vision
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: Ranmaru had made a decision, an irreversible one. The story is based on Mitsuhide's tale from the first game, before the final battle at Yamasaki.


/ Samurai Warriors is definitely one of my favourite games ( I prefer the second release and there are impressive duel scenes with Mitsuhide and Nobunaga).

24/1/2011: The original title of this fanfic was _Superior._ I decided to rewrite the story because I thought that the initial result lacked a strong plot and a clear message. I apologise for its former average quality and hope you like this version more. Also, I would like to thank the people who reviewed & favourited the story before this recent edition.

The parts of text in italics reflect Ranmaru's thoughts. /

Vision

Ranmaru had made a decision, an irreversible one.

He wouldn't desert his master. For any reason.

Nobunaga deserved his protection more than anyone else. Because this daimyo had faith in the young guardian, he trusted his skill and counted on his loyalty. He loved and appreciated Ranmaru in a profound and absolute way that no one among their clan could ever understand completely. They had formed a bond that far exceeded the typical sense of duty or the obligation of service. Their lives had intertwined through experiences of life and death, of triumph and violence.

Once, an alternative route had haunted the guardian's imagination - that he and Mitsuhide were willing to move heaven and earth not to kill their friendship, avoiding a conflict that would scar their souls forever.

He wanted to meet Mitsuhide so much, to look into his imposing eyes, to talk with him, to hear his voice. To remember a life that now seemed like a hazy, old dream.

Mitsuhide used to be a kind friend and his first mentor. They were together for so long until the idealistic samurai questioned their lord's methods of unifying the land and became hostile towards the Oda family. Disappointment had flooded Ranmaru but soon it turned into an intense anger. The absence was overwhelming, the worry about Nobunaga's safety deepened with the passage of time and the guardian found himself wishing for this turmoil to be resolved.

_" You never really tried to understand Nobunaga. You were always ready to criticize, hurrying to make a conclusion. If you have stayed longer, if only you had a little more patience, you would know... you would have a glimpse of his ideas, an impression of his vision. Mitsuhide... if I cannot form a bridge between you and Nobunaga, then my only option is to become the blade that will stop you from harming the man who saves my soul from emptiness, each day of my life."_

Nobunaga would accept an apology from the rebellious man if that occurred, wouldn't he? Musing over the particular question spared Ranmaru from wondering how he was going to react if Mitsuhide sought to apologise to him first. The attentive youth was willing to forgive but considering that the action alone could threaten his lord somehow, a sensation of vengeance stirred his spirit. A wrath. 

_" I learned something from your betrayal. Sometimes we are forced to choose sides and stepping aside, either driven by fear or protest, is not a solution. I love you Mitsuhide. I felt love for you from the first time I saw you and always hoped that we would be together until the end of our lives... however, it's impossible to deny that the one who keeps my spirit from breaking apart is Nobunaga. It is a lie if I say that I am capable of deserting him and moving on to pursue a new life. I can't. We are deeply connected. Mitsuhide, you would only hold a fragment of me in your arms if I betrayed him in order to be with you. But if I die for my master, I shall pass away complete." _

Ranmaru Mori smiled sadly under the dim light of the room. The night was quiet and scented with odours of flowers and grass... outside, peace reigned but the imminent war in the fields of Yamasaki was going to crush this harmonious state.

_" Mitsuhide will show no mercy. Neither should I. No matter the cost."_

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine how it would feel like to let out his last breath in his daimyo's arms... The notion nearly brought tears to his eyes but he knew that he wouldn't feel alone. He never felt in his embrace.

And when he attempted to think the same scene with his current adversary, Mitsuhide Akechi, being the one watching over his last moments, the sensation was cathartic, almost as if breaking all the chains that burdened his soul.

" _Tomorrow the people will know... whose resolve, whose desire to dedicate his life to this land is the strongest, the truest. And I hope I will be worthy and mighty enough to know as well."_

_XxX _


End file.
